Il a le droit
by Artemis Trismegiste
Summary: Dernières pensées de Wufei. Duo et Heero sont les principaux concernées. Parce qu'être amoureux ne rend pas forcement bon.


Auteur : Artémis qui laisse quelques libertés scénaristiques à Hécate, dirons-nous…

Source : GW

Genre : Pov de Wu pour changer, pis « normal » si l'on considère qu'Hécate est aux commandes (Je rappelle, Hécate death, angst, deprim, SM, lemon, etc... ici les 2-3 premiers de la liste suffiront).

Notes stupides : Je DETESTE Word, je DETESTE Word qui plante et je n'apprécie pas non plus le foutage de gueule (¬¬ regarde Kali sur ICQ)

Disclaimer : Veulent pu m'appartenir depuis le chap 14 de O.B. … et pis « Vécu »… et pis « Pas maintenant… » … et pis « S.O.S. »… et pis avec ça… en fait, ça fait longtemps… -étonnée elle-même-.

Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise…

* * *

**EDIT : J'ai réécrie cette fic. Et comme la réécriture d'hier soir à été supprimé par ffnet (grrr) je la refait aujourd'hui. Pfuiiii.  
Si je ré-édite il y a plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord ffnet interdit maintenant les song-fics (donc je me réaligne), et enfin j'ai une excuse pour réécrire ... ça...  
Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cette nouvelle version !!!**

* * *

Il te touche. Il te goute. Il te respire.  
Cela fait 2 mois que vous êtes ensemble, toi et Yuy.  
2 mois et pourtant je vois déjà ce qui se passe entre vous. Vous vous adressez ces regards.  
Ces regards qui vous rendent plus forts.

Toi, tu ne me parles plus vraiment comme avant. Tu n'me parles plus vraiment tout court en fait.  
Au début je me suis dit "il sait". En y repensant je pense juste que Yuy te passionne. Il t'obnubile. Et tout le reste t'es égal.  
C'est normal, tu l'aimes. Et moi je fais juste parti de "tout le reste". C'est tout.

Pourtant j'en souffres. Je le comprends mais n'arrive pas à l'accepter. Tu l'accepterais toi ?  
La douleur me rend mauvais.  
Quatre dit qu'il me trouve amer. Amer. Je dirais plutôt que ça me corode. Je deviens tellement sarcastique que je m'en dégoute moi-même.  
Cynique à m'en haïr.  
Plus rien n'a de goût.  
Je deviens aussi acide que cette masse qui ronge mon coeur.

Cette haine me submerge. Se dirigeant tour-à-tour contre Oz, contre moi, contre vous parfois.  
Cette haine, comme une vague.  
Elle se déchaine, avant de revenir en arrière, me laissant vide.  
Le desespoir m'envahit. Et il y a juste _rien_.  
Et je reste vide jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle vague se déverse en moi.

Comme aujourd'hui.  
Je me débats sur le terrain. J'exulte ma haine contre les armures qui me font face.  
Jusqu'au moment où je n'ai pas su éviter. Pas assez de réflexe je suppose. Ou peut-être n'ai-je pas vraiment voulu l'éviter.  
Dégout de moi-même. Lassitude. Desespoir.  
Mon armure m'a sacrement secouer en tombant. Et je n'ai pas vraiment bougé.  
Juste vide.

L'armure de Yuy s'interposée devant moi. Si ce n'est pas ironique. Yuy me protège.  
Je sens déjà quelque chose de chaud couler le long de mon torse. Je ne m'alerte pas. Je suis déjà mort depuis longtemps.  
J'aurai dû cesser de combattre il y a bien longtemps.  
A l'époque déjà je n'étais pas digne d'elle. J'aurais dû comprendre. Pourquoi aurais-je été plus digne de toi ?

Pourtant j'en souffre. Tu le vois ça ?! J'en souffre à en vomir mes propres tripes !  
Et ça n'me rend pas plus fort.

La base à été détruite. Les forces ennemies ballayées. Il ne fait pas bon de rester dans le coin.  
Pourtant, faisant fi de la prudence je te vois descendre de DeathScythe.  
Vient m'achever.

Les autres ne viennent pas. Tout est juste parfait.  
Chaud, je sens mon amour pour toi se déverser. Il coule, le long de mes côtes exposés. L'air brûlant des champs de batailles me fait souffrir. Et pourtant je me sens soulagé.

Tu me soulèves un peu. Je suis étendu au sol.  
Tu me sers dans tes bras, me berces. Etrange, tu fais enfin attention à moi.

Mon souffle est court. Je sens que le dernier ne va pas tarder.  
Tu sais, en cet instant je pourrais presque oublier. Oublier la souffrance. Oublier la douleur, la solitude, le desepoir.  
Oublier la haine.  
Mais mon amour s'écoule lentement et surement hors de mon corps.

Et tout ce à quoi j'arrive à penser en cet instant c'est à quel point je me sens seul. C'est que je ne veux pas partir seul. C'est que je veux que tu comprennes ma douleur.

Alors je te dis ces mots.

_"… faute, cest ta…"_

Les bruits du vent et des turbines de Wing nous couvrent, tout deux, nous enferment dans une bulle, nous isolent du monde.  
Mais je sais que tu as entendu.  
Je vois tes yeux s'agrandirent sous l'horreur de mes mots.  
Et je t'ai attrapé. Pendant quelques secondes, je t'aurais volé à lui.

Je t'aurais capturé ce moment de toi.

Je meurs. Je crois que je t'ai tué un peu aussi.

Tu ne m'oublieras pas... hein ?

* * *

Valàà contenteuh

Artemis : Et une death de Wu, une , marchi Hécate !

Hécate : Ce fut un plaisir.

Séléné : TTTT

Artemis : Raaaa, pauvre petite, lol, allez, viens -caline- -chuchote- Nempêche, merci Hécate !

Hécate : Ce fut un plaisir.

G-boys : ON SAIT !!!

Review ?

* * *

**Voilà voilà le nouvelle version. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je n'aimais vraiment pas la version d'il y a -compte- wouaaaah cinq ans !  
Pas que j'ai beaucoup plus la nouvelle mais ...  
Enfin bref, qu'en pensez vous vous ???**

* * *

(M031022)  
Edit (J080215/V080216)


End file.
